


Rostlina v bytě Crowleyho

by Izvin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, Terror, hopes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Jak se cítí taková pokojová kytka u jistého démona.
Kudos: 3





	Rostlina v bytě Crowleyho

Ach, já neštěstná! Proč jsem se jen nenechala vzít těmi manželi? Vypadali tak mírumilovně. Ale ne, já musela zakývat té charismatické persóně s hadíma očima, jež na kytky kolem koukala s opravdovým porozuměním. Porozumění, to jo...

Už když otevřel dveře do svého bytu a já zaslechla tlumené výkřiky kořínků a přeplašený šuštot lístečků, pocítila jsem, jak se mi sametové chloupky na stonce vztyčili neklidem, ale zůstávala jsem zaslepena. Přinesl mě do obýváku, kde se mi naskytl pohled na vyjímečně košatou monsteru, elegantní sansevierii, draceny, jež by mohli dělat modeling, pohádkově rozkvetlé ekzakum, svěžé kapradí, svůdně rozvěšen břečťan a naprosto fotosyntézu beroucí fikus, jež se třásli hrůzou, jak před popravčí sekačkou na trávu. Brzy jsem zjistila, že to přirovnání nebylo daleko od pravdy.

Majitel mě všem představil s hrdým úsměvem, což mi moc lichotilo. Pak zkřivil obličej a výhrůžně vysvětlil, že při péči a pozornosti, jež nám věnuje, neznese žádné prohřešky. Přecházel od květináče ke květináči a přísně hodnotil, nacházeje přímo neviditelné vady. Málo zelenou větévku, řídký porost, nestydé pokřivení, matnost, zakrslost. Prý ho rmoutí vidět je, neboť pokud se nezlepší, musí je odstranit. Tohle prováděl denno-denně a já nechtěla věřit. Pak jednou zachmuřeně odnesl chudáčka jazmín a vrátil se s prazdným poškrábaným hrníčkem, jenž ještě týden stál uprostřed místnosti.

Tolik jsem se nebála, ani počas návštěvy Hladomora. Co tam po zvětralé půdě, nedostatku či přemíře vláhy a škůdcích? Nepřekonají nezpokojeného démona vyžadujícího dokonalost. Tam venku za neúrody vás trocha obschnutí nezabije. Tady vás zabije zežloutnutý lísteček.


End file.
